The Island
by Drama-freakz
Summary: They've finally made it to the island. Both L4D1 and L4D2 have survived! Now they have to face the problems there, sickness, love, hate, Zoey got a new hair cut. What could go wrong? ZoeyXEllis NickXRochelle.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god!" Zoey laughed once the large bundles of Islands came into view. "We made it!" She cried again and again as she ran around to hug each of her comrades. First was Francis, he lifted her up and spun her around several times before planting a kiss promptly on top of her head. Second was Louis, who accepted her in a bone-crushing hug. Third was Rochelle who was just as excited as she was to see the landmass. Forth was the jolly as every Coach who crushed her into his arms and placed her feet firm on the ground. Fifth was Nick, he was actually smiling as he gave her a one armed hug and sent her on her way to find the rest of the crew.

"Bill! Bill!" She laughed kicking open the door to where Bill was steering the ship, "We're here!" She laughed and ran up and kissed Bill on either of his cheeks, "we made it!" She repeated squealing.

There was one person that was missing though. One person she would have thought to be diving off the side of the boat in excitement and perhaps even dragging her along with him. Ellis was nowhere to be seen.

Zoey ran out of the room and onto the deck, she searched up and down for the boy until she finally found him, hanging his feet off of the rear end of the boat and taking in the sights of the waves crashing behind them.

"Did you see?" Zoey asked sitting down next to him,

"See what?" He questioned never pulling his attention away from the water behind the boat.

"We're here!" Zoey smiled, "We made it to the Islands! The Florida Keys!" She clarified if he didn't understand.

"Really?" He asked, his voice not his normal cheerful self.

"Yeah." Zoey smiled at him and pushed a lock of her hair back behind her ears as the troublesome wind blew it around her face.

"Wow." Ellis smiled and began to stand. "That's…" he paused before extending a hand for Zoey to help him stand, "amazing." Zoey nodded vigorously and threw herself into his arms. She crushed him in her hug and he returned the gesture with a bit less strength so he wouldn't hurt the girl.

"Come on!" Zoey motioned for Ellis to follow when the two released each other. "Let's go help the others start unloading and making sure that there's no infected here." Ellis nodded and allowed himself to be lead away by the over happy girl that made his heart flutter whenever she came near him.

"Yeah, let's go." He whispered low enough so that only he could hear himself.

"Need any help?" Zoey asked the rest of the gang as they began to unpack their items onto the island.

"Why yes." Bill sighed and straightened up, his back cracking loudly as he did so. "You and that boy there need to go scout." He told her, "wait Zo before you go come here. Boy you go pick out some weapons." Ellis and Zoey both did as they were told. Zoey stepped up the to veteran and leaned in as he motioned for her to.

"What do you need?" Zoey asked with a questioning look on her face.

"You like that boy?" Bill demanded, Zoey shook her head.

"I never really thought of him like that." She responded simply and Bill leaned back, but the scent of cigarettes still lingered in Zoey's nose.

"Well he likes you. It's easy to tell." Bill told her, she nodded, she had gathered that much information herself. "Now, I don't want you being pressured into anything, here's where I'm going to trust you." Zoey laughed, Bill actually thought Ellis would try to make the moves on her?

"You can trust me." Zoey smiled. Bill shrugged maybe not believing her, but still he waved her off,

"Fine, fine. Just make sure you get every little inch of land covered." She leaned in and kissed Bill lightly on the cheek,

"I'll be back." She told him and began to make her way to Ellis, who handed her a baseball bat,

"Guns barely have any ammo left." He informed her and tightened his grasp around the axe he held in his hand. She nodded at him to show him she understood where he was coming from, hopefully Bill was right and there were no infected on the island.

"Over here!" Zoey whispered after a while of walking a couple feet apart. Ellis walked over to where the brunette was and leaned down to see what she was investigating. It wasn't on the ground like Ellis had suspected, it was far above them. Ellis trailed his vision along the slender form of the trunk and went all the way up to the very tip.

"Food." Ellis smiled, "You think I can climb that?" He questioned, Zoey shook her head in disapproval,

"Ellis we have to finish our rounds, then you can climb it." Ellis frowned this time and stepped away from the tree,

"But there's nothing out here!" He told her with impatience clear in his tone.

"There still might be!" Zoey argued, Ellis laughed, not wanting to argue with Zoey, she was too pretty to argue with.

"Alright, we'll keep lookin." Ellis smiled and hoisted the axe back up and on to his shoulders.

The two began walking once again into the island, they were both really quite other than Ellis once and a while attempting to start a conversation between the two.

"Wait! Hush!" Zoey hissed and stepped forward, she pulled a few branches out of their sight so they could step forward. Ellis pulled his axe off of his shoulders and held it at the ready. That's when the building came into view. It wasn't a small building, not in the least. It was an enormous building, a hotel actually. It appeared to be in the making but there were no people there. Only large trucks from several companies that must have been brought over by a boat.

"What do you think happened?" Ellis mused,

"Probably heard about the sickness and rushed back home." Zoey suggested, Ellis agreed,

"Hey do you want to go back to the others and have them help us look through the building, or do you and me just want to go up there and check it out?" Zoey thought about this for a moment before shrugging and stating bluntly,

"I think you and me could handle it." Ellis nodded, "Besides I don't want to trouble anyone." Ellis shot her a goofy grin and began making his way to the site.

The hotel was certainly large, built several stories up into the air. Ellis seemed ecstatic as he ran forward and pushed the doors to the hotel open. Nothing came out of the doors like they were so used to, no zombies attacked Ellis, going for his throat or ripping at his flesh. No, nothing happened.

Zoey ran up to Ellis and pushed past him into the building. Looking around frantically, she couldn't see anything of grave interest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick baby will you stop pacing?" Rochelle demanded crossly as she watched Nick run a hand through his hair and crack his knuckles interchangeably as he walked around in a tight perfect circle, leaving footprints in the sand as he walked.

"I'm not worrying!" Nick snapped coming up from his concentrated gaze,

"I didn't say anything about worried." Rochelle put bluntly resting a hand on her hip.

"Well I thought you did and God damn it why isn't Ellis back? He told us he would be back here in a damn hour and guess what it's been almost two hours! Damn it all!" Rochelle stepped up and rested a hand on Nick's shoulder to calm him down. His left eye twitched with irritation as she stopped him.

"Relax, we'll go out and look for him when we need too. Other than that we gave him a walkie talkie didn't we Francis?" She turned to the large biker who was fiddling with something along with Louis.

"What?" Francis asked and turned revealing the cheap plastic in his hands,

"You gave Ellis one too right?" Rochelle demanded Francis's face lit up,

"OH! See that makes sense, I thought you said Louis. So we've kind of been playing with them for a while now." Louis blushed and stood up,

"Well, umm I think we should go out and look for them if they haven't come back by now and Francis relayed the message incorrectly." Rochelle nodded,

"I haven't heard anything unusual so I don't think that there's any major problems but we should still go check." Bill stood quickly at Rochelle's decision,

"Alright then, Francis, and Louis your with me. The rest of you go together." Each of them grabbed a weapon of their choice and began in separate directions.

"Hey Zoey." Ellis said once both him and Zoey had reached the top of the building were looking out over the island. "I just wanted to tell you something." Zoey glanced up at him and smiled,

"Sure thing. Shoot away." Ellis blushed a deep red and turned to look out over the building.

"I just wanted to say that, I maybe, kinda, sorta, like you." Ellis turned away afraid of what Zoey would say. He heard a chuckle

"Funny you'd say that." Zoey was scanning over the ground for any infected that might be near them. "I was going to tell you the same thing." Ellis gasped and looked up in disbelief.

"Really?" He questioned and placed his hand on the side rail of the building.

"Really." Zoey placed her hand on his. Ellis looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and blushed. Her face was a deep shade of red as well. Without any thought the two leaned in and bashfully connected their lips in a kiss. Ellis's heart fluttered and Zoey's felt as if it would break through her chest and run away.

"How cute." A familiar deep voice chuckled, Ellis broke away and flipped around to face the con-man with a dazed expression on his face. "Bill would just LOVE to hear about this." He smirked,

"Please don't tell!" Ellis begged, Zoey put a hand on her hip. "PLEASE DON'T TELL!" Ellis whimpered again then put both of his hands over his mouth.

"I'll think about it." Nick sneered and began making his way back down the stairway. "You guys better come with before you start getting naked." Nick called up to them.

As red as tomatoes the two followed.

Around 8 pm everyone had settled in to where they group would be staying. The hotel was large enough that everyone was able to get his or her own room. Much to Zoey's surprise she found that the hotel had running water.

She laughed with joy and quickly stripped out of her clothes and jumped into the water. The hot water felt great on her skin. It cleansed away all the thoughts and feelings from the zombies that she had thankfully left behind.

It quickly dawned on her that they would need the water, especially if they wanted warm food and more than one warm shower. She flicked the water off and stepped out of the shower. Quickly she pulled on a robe she had found in the closet and began making her way from the bathroom.

That's when it hit her. Her stomach twisted in knots and a foul taste rose up in her throat. Quickly she ran back into the bathroom.

Everyone rejoiced in the hallways once they all realized that there were showers and absolutely no signs of the infected. Bill smiled with everyone a bottle of wine clutched in his hands. The group joked and laughed and Bill continued on his way down the hall.

He froze mid-step in front of Zoey's room when he heard a rather disturbing noise. He pushed open the door and saw that the door to the bathroom was open. Zoey was clinging to the side of the toilet and she appeared to be hacking up whatever she had eaten recently.

"Oh God…" Bill heard her whisper and he dashed over to her.

"Oh Zoey, sh it's alright." He pulled her hair back and tucked it behind her ears and patted her back soothingly.

"Oh God…" She repeated again and her hand reached up and she flushed the toilet. Bill brought her in close to his chest and let her shake in his arms.

"You're fine. You're alright." He told her.

"I can't be…" Zoey whispered and looked up at Bill. "Quarantine me!" She demanded. Bill chuckled,

"You aren't infected." He assured her. "But you are running a fever." He lifted her up into his arms and walked her over to where the bed was. His back moaned in the process of him setting Zoey down on the sheets and pulling them over her shoulders. "You're just stressed is all." Bill patted Zoey's arm and went to take a seat on the other side of the room in a small chair that was pressed against that wall.

"No," Zoey said, "You should go down and get something to eat and go to bed." Zoey told him Bill sighed and stood,

"I'll get you some water and a few crackers and see if you can hold it down." He told her.

Zoey barely heard him as he left. She was out to quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

She was woken up about two hours later by someone petting her hair and pulling is behind her ears. Whoever it was they were talking and she couldn't recognize who it was until she focused really hard. She scrunched up her forehead as if that would make a difference.

She took in each word but they didn't compute. The accent the person had was southern so that brought it down to Coach and Ellis and this voice wasn't deep enough to be Coach.

Quickly she wrestled with her eyes enough for them to part and open. She stared blankly up at the boy petting her head. He had a beer in one hand and was looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, she's waking up." She heard,

"I don't know Ellis, are you sure?" Zoey believed this to be Nick's voice.

"I think." Ellis responded "Hey sunshine." He smiled. Zoey groggily put up a hand and rubbed it across Ellis's face.

"Food." She mumbled and looked around for anything that might constitute as a food substance. Her stomach was running on empty and if they weren't careful she was going to reach over and eat Ellis's shirt.

"Here you go darlin'." Her eyebrow raised at the pet name but still she watched as Ellis pulled a few saltine crackers up from the side table. "Eat up."

Shakily Zoey took the crackers in her hands and began to nibble at the edges of one of them with a thoughtful look on her face. Where was Bill? When she decided to voice her question she hadn't realized she still hand a mouthful of cracker and her question sounded more like someone trying to speak clearly through a pillow.

"Huh?" Ellis asked and began running his hand around the side table to grab the water bottle that was placed in the center.

Zoey swallowed the dry food and reached for the water. Ellis cracked open the lid and handed it to her. She took a quick gulp and reworded her question.

"Where's Bill?" She asked,

"Downstairs eating breakfast. He stayed with you all night." Nick told her, "Making sure you stayed asleep."

"Oh." Zoey mumbled,

"Don't worry no one blames you for getting sick. Coach doesn't feel that good either." Ellis sighed, "Rochelle is over there making sure he feels better." Zoey nodded and took another swig from the water.

"So, tell me what's all in the hotel that I missed." She said coughing a bit, her throat still felt rather dry.

"Completely stocked kitchen." Nick said, "And another completely full CARAVAN of food trucks out back."

"Nice pool." Ellis chipped in,

"A Little gift shop with clothes in it." She smiled, she would be able to wear something other than a robe for the rest of her life.

"Laundry mat with plenty of detergent.

"Wow." Zoey smiled. "I can't believe it." Ellis grinned a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"And you found all this." He told her, she smiled up at him at the praise.

"We found all of this." She told him reluctantly. "Both you and I." Ellis chuckled and pet her head,

"Alright." She sighed and then snuggled into the blankets regardless Ellis chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Bill will be back soon." He told her and stood sighing as he did. Nick rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. When nick shut the door Ellis glanced at the door then bent over and brushed Zoey's hair out of her and kissed her forehead lightly. Both of their faces flushed red and he walked out.

Zoey squealed when she was sure he was gone and curled up in a ball and smiled to herself once she let the idea that she could possibly have her first boyfriend. She was wondering about what she could do with him when she got better. Maybe go to the beach and hold hands when they walked across the sand. Maybe they could just go sit together and make something, like find a way to get food permanently other than just fruit.

As she was wondering a giggling to herself the door to her room opened, she rolled over to see who it was and only saw a silhouette. Her head throbbed from the sudden movement but he was finally able to see what figure was standing in her door way.

Bill walked in and sat next to her on the bed.

"How you feeling kiddo?" He asked. Zoey shrugged and accepted a package of crackers that he was handing out.

"Thanks." She muttered and gleefully opened the package and placed half a cracker on her tongue and let it dissolve.

"So are you feeling better now?" Bill demanded turning Zoey so he could remove her hair from the pony tail that was tangled within her brown locks.

"Ow" She cringed as the strands tugged and pulled under Bills' grasp. "A bit, I'm not so sick to my stomach anymore. My head still hurts and my stomach is still all in knots." She wasn't sure if it was Ellis or her sickness that made her stomach tighten.

"Not to bad, you've had worse." She attempted to smile up at his while she rubbed her swore thought, he turned her head with his index and thumb. She grimaced again as he tugged at the hair again. "Zoey your hair is really tangled." He sighed. "I'll have Rochelle do this." Zoey thanked him for what he'd done so far and turned around to face him.

"I might have to cut it all off." Bill chuckled,

"If you want to." Zoey laid back against the head board of the bed and watched as Bill fiddled with a lighter in his hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked Bill with a conserned look on her face.

"Yeah." Bill sighed, "Just running low on cigarettes." Zoey chuckled,

"I'm sorry." Zoey lied, she was glad. Maybe then he'd stop his smoking habits.

"Yeah right." Bill rolled his eyes and ruffled Zoey's hair. "I'll got get Rochelle, she'll know what to do with your hair." Zoey nodded and allowed Bill to help her lay down against the pillow.

"Alright." Zoey whispered and just relaxed until Rochelle would be able to get here.

It didn't take as long as expected for the woman to show up. She was knocking on the door within ten minutes of Bill going to get her.

"Sugar?" She asked as she stepped in the room. Bill had turned off the lights when he left and Rochelle quickly flicked them on. Zoey winced against the bright light.

"Hi…" Zoey motioned for Rochelle to come over. Zoey forced herself up from her previous position so that she would be sitting up to face her.

"Here hun, face me." Rochelle told her and slowly grabbed Zoey's shoulders and spun her around. Zoey allowed the woman to do what she needed to prepare herself for untangling the mass of hair.

"Can you get it out?" Zoey asked after a while. Rochelle sighed,

"Do you like short hair?" She asked, Zoey moaned.

"That bad?" She demanded.

"That bad." Rochelle answered with a wince

"Do what you need to." Zoey told her.

"Alright sugar." Rochelle helped Zoey up and out of the bed. Her loose bathrobe clinging around her body.

"Alright go over there and sit on the side of the bath tub." Zoey followed the black woman's instructions and sat. Rochelle wheeled in a chair that was sitting by a desk by the bed. Zoey sat in it when she was told to and Rochelle rolled it over to the bathtub and leaned the back of the chair over the bathtub.

"Here we go." Rochelle said and managed a pair of scissors from under the sink.

Zoey moaned as she heard the familiar snipping of hair behind her.

"I wont cut it to short." Rochelle told her. Zoey thanked her quietly and closed her eyes. All the pressure in her head built up in the front and closing her eyes seemed to ease it a bit.

"Almost done?" Zoey questioned, Rochelle chuckled.

"Just touching it up." Zoey was now being put so she would sit straight up. Rochelle cut some hair around her face and folded her arms over her chest and looked at Zoey. She then took her index and middle fingers and pulled them across a few locks of hair to assure they were the same length.

"Thank you." Zoey repeated and allowed Rochelle to help pull her into a standing position so she could look at it in a mirror.

"Wow…" Zoey whispered admiring the short hair around her ears. "I like it. How did you cut this so well?" she asked turning to face Rochelle.

"I used to cut my sisters hair because I wanted to work at a salon. But then I ended up wanting to be a reporter." Rochelle explained with a calm tone.

"Oh." Zoey shrugged and fiddled with the ends of her hair. "I hope he'll like it…" She muttered,

"Hope who will like it?" Rochelle asked once she caught the name.

"Oh…" Zoey said again contemplating whether or not the woman standing in front of her would understand.

"Who?" Rochelle prodded.

"Just this guy." Rochelle rolled her eyes at the response.

"There's only three possible canadates on this island for you not including Nick. So just let me know." Rochelle nearly begged.

"Can you guess?" Zoey asked with a uncomfortable expression on her face.

"Ellis?" Rochelle put forward. Zoey nodded. "Oh he'll love it sugar." Rochelle assured her.

"Are you sure."

"Positive." Rochelle ruffled Zoey's hair and the two walked out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Rochelle?" Zoey asked as she looked up from a lock of hair that hung over her face. Rochelle glanced up from her spot in a chair near Zoey's bed,

"What's wrong sugar?" Zoey shook her head and sighed,

"I'm not sure. I just, I don't know if I feel like we're safe here." Rochelle nodded,

"There are a couple guys out right now checking out the rest of the island." Zoey moaned and rubbed her face at the news,

"I can't believe that we didn't check the rest of the island." Rochelle chuckled at Zoey's distressed.

"It's not your fault besides, look what you found!" Rochelle smirked and ruffled Zoey's hair.

"Yeah, I guess. Man, I don't even think we checked the entire hotel! Rochelle, one zombie that's all it takes! One zombie that we missed and we could die. He could bite someone and infect the rest of us." Rochelle sighed and began to open the door to Zoey's door,

"Hey if it makes you feel better we had a group check out the entire hotel. Every room, every closet, every nook and every cranny." Zoey sighed and shook a had through her hair.

"Alright, it makes me feel a bit better." She whispered, "Where are you going?" She demanded as Rochelle held the side of the door between her fingers.

"I was going to go get Ellis." Rochelle responded looking at the ground, "I thought that you wanted him to come see you." Zoey looked up at her and watched her brown eyes dart from her to outside the door.

"I do. But I want to be wearing something other than a robe." Rochelle chuckled and held out a hand for Zoey.

"Let's go find you some clothes then." Zoey took her hand and Rochelle wrapped her dark fingers around Zoey's and began to lead her out of the room.

"It's freezing out here." Zoey whimpered and tightened the robe around her chest. She shivered again and slowly trailed after Rochelle.

"Where is everyone?" Zoey asked after a short span of time. They had reached the stairs and Rochelle was helping her down one at a time. The two had found a gift shop of sorts with shirts and pants and Zoey had quickly put them on.

"Oh either their still out on their little scavenger hunt or their in the kitchen. I'll bet in the kitchen they were out for a while." Zoey nodded and they had reached the last step. Rochelle lead Zoey to a large white door that was decorated beautifully with carvings of flowers and angels in the pure wood. Zoey stared in awe at the art in front of he. Rochelle pulled the door open and tugged Zoey through. The room was decorated just as grand as the door frame. Fake flowers were in detailed pots that looked like water or clouds were flowing up the sides from the paint. In the center of the room there was a large table. It was pure wood and covered by a white cloth. Rochelle sat Zoey down in one of the chairs at the head of the table.

"Bill probably wants sits here, but I don't think that he's here right now so you can go a head and sit there." Rochelle told her. Zoey sat down thankfully and began panting from her long walk from her room to the dining room. She was feeling a bit better but she still felt like crap.

"Well you look nice." A loud, booming, scratchy voice called from behind her. She turned to see Coach walking towards her a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" She asked,

"I've felt better young 'un." Zoey smiled and nodded at the response.

"I'm guessing that goes with you too?" He asked, Zoey nodded and Coach ran a hand through his growing beard.

"Well what you doing down here by yourself?" Zoey asked, Coach shrugged,

"Wanted some grub." He stated simply.

"Yeah. Me too. Hey, have you heard anything from the patrols?" She asked, the large man shook his head and took a seat next to Zoey.

"I hear about as much as you did." He told her.

"Which isn't much." The black man nodded and Zoey began touching her new short hair.

"Do you really think it looks good?" She asked her eyes sparkling and serious.

"I'm sure he'll love it. I do." Zoey jumped,

"Wait you know too?" She demanded Coach smirked,

"Nick can't keep his mouth shut and Ellis never stops talking about you. It's not that hard to guess baby girl." Zoey sighed,

"I suppose your right." She admitted, if Bill found out she was toast though.

"Well someone has to repopulate the island." Nick's voice chuckled from behind them followed by the sound of slapping.

"Damn man that's embarrassing!" Ellis cried, Zoey's heart leapt in her chest.

"I'm just saying."

"Shut up boy. If Bill hears you I swear-" Coach began, just then Bill walked in.

"If Bill hears what? What's this about repopulation? " He demanded The group jumped and Rochelle came in from the kitchen with two bowls of soup. She took one look around the room, sighed and walked back into the kitchen. Francis sashayed into the room.

"Nick got Ellis preggers." He smirked.

"Nothing!" Zoey corrected, "Hey Nick why don't you and me go help Rochelle in the kitchen?" Nick sighed and helped Zoey get up and moved her to the kitchen.

"Hey babe." Nick said as he kicked the door open. Rochelle was standing over a stove stirring a large pot on the stove.

"Hi sugar. Zoey are you feeling alright?" She asked Zoey gave her a nod in return and moved over to her to help her ladle the soup into several white, glass bowls lying on the counter. Nick grabbed two by the brim and walked out with them. Zoey smirked as she heard Nick say a snarky remark as he gave each person their food. He came back in and grabbed another bowl.

"Dish up eight, everyone came." He called back to her as he forced the door open with his back.

"Will do hun." Rochelle called back, the two women finished plating and then took the rest of the dishes in. The men were hunched over the soup slurping away happily. Nick took a bowl and sat down to eat his own soup.

"Well how everyone feeling?" Francis asked after a long awkward silence.

"Gooooood." They all said in reply. He sighed at his failed attempt to make conversation.

"I like your hair Zoey." Bill put in and took another sip of the soup in front of him.

"Thanks." She muttered and took another spoon-full of her soup.

"Yeah. It's really pretty." Louis agreed swallowing.

"Uh huh." She acknowledged him. She glanced up blushing at Ellis. He was starring straight at her.

"Very nice." Francis agreed from the sidelines.

"Yep." Ellis mouthed quietly agreeing with Francis and the previous statements.

"Give Rochelle the credit." Zoey piped up.

"Oh no." Rochelle argued.

"You cut it." Zoey put in.

"You work it." Rochelle winked. Zoey flushed red and buried farther into her chair.

"Whatever." Zoey mumbled. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit." She whispered and stood, bringing the half-full bowl of soup along with her.

"I'll help 'er up the stairs." Ellis said and stood. She realized he did want some alone time even after she had a dude hair cut.

"Alright." Bill sighed giving him permission to accompany her. Ellis took the bowl from Zoey's hands and lead her back up the stairs.

"We ain't lying when we say your hair is nice." Ellis said with a smile.

"Thanks, it's just…short." She sighed, Ellis wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Well I like it short." Ellis told her.

"So what did you find in the patrol?" She asked. Ellis smiled

"Nothing." Zoey let out a relieved breath and clung to Ellis's arm around her shoulder.

"Good. If we had missed something…" She shook her head and trailed off at the thought.

"Well we didn't." Ellis assured her as they turned towards the door to her room. Ellis opened the door and lead Zoey in once again.

"Thanks." Zoey muttered as she laid down painfully on the bed.

"No problem." Ellis mused staring at Zoey as she tried to get in a comfortable position laying on the bed. Ellis sat in a chair next to it and set the soup on the side table next to her.

"You think I'll get better?" She asked.

"In no time." Ellis assured her. Zoey smiled at the soft tone of his voice and leaned forward. She brushed her burning forehead against his. Ellis leaned a bit more forward and pulled her into a hug. She laid her head down on Ellis's shoulder. Absorbing the warmth he emitted. Ellis pulled her close to him and held her there.

Internally sighing Zoey wished this would last forever. But Ellis pulled back, she wanted to push closer to him but he abruptly leaned in and pressed his soft lips against hers. She felt cuts along his full lips when they touched. The moment was brief but it sent a shiver of warmth down her spine.

When Ellis pulled back from this Zoey let out a small gasp of air and Ellis dipped his head embarrassed.

"Now go to sleep." He whispered and kissed her once more on the forehead before she gripped his shirt,

"Can't you stay?" She asked, he smiled down at her with his bright eyes filled with something she couldn't quite pick out.

"Of course." He mused and settled down once again into the chair next to the bed. Zoey lay down her arms weak and shaking and her muscles strained and throbbed as she lowered herself down.

As soon as she lay her head on her pillow her eyes fluttered shut and all she felt was Ellis's hand in hers.


End file.
